Wizards vs NinjasOC needed!
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: Need OCs for a new story I'm writing. More info inside.  NOW CLOSED!
1. Info & Application

**Hey you guys! 13 here asking a favor...I need some OCs. First of all the new story I am writing is called Wizards vs. Ninjas, where it's Max's turn dealing with all the drama. **

**The story starts off with Kendra, or Keni, a fourteen year old ninja who is running away from evil guardians. Why you ask? Because she's holding something that can unleash all the demons and enslave human kind, but also it a treasure to save her Sensei's dojo. Anyway, Keni is hiding across the street from Max, who is sweeping the stairs when three guardians show up and try to grab her. Max, knowing karate, fights two as Keni fought one, and the guards leave. Max makes Keni stay with them for awhile, learning how to work at the sub station, going to school, being a normal kid basically. When she leaves, Max joins her on her trek to, first, see her mother and ****father ****in Egypt, Africa, then her Sensei in Okinawa, Asia, where the dojo is. During the trek Max finds out about Haiwu, the Partnership, and more about Keni and why evil guards are trying to get her.**

**As you know, from Wizards vs. Vampires, Wizards vs. Werewolves, and the one coming out in February, Wizards vs. Angels, that there's love involved between the "opponent" and the "main character" of the "fight". In Wiz. vs. Nin., Max does love Keni, even though he's fifteen or sixteen (haven't decided yet. You guys and choose as a vote!), but he doesn't know which love: BF/GF, bro/sis, or a protector. Keni doesn't know anything about until...happens, then along on her journey, she tries to figure out how Max loves her. It's really different than the other Wiz. vs.s. There's not going to be 24/7 romance, there's more action and adventure.**

**Sorry for keeping you guys bored from the summary of the story! ^.^; But I think this is going to work.**

**So your part...I need OCs. Some for during traveling, and some at the dojo. I'm not sure how many, but I will tell you once I have my results. I need girls and boys. Here's the application. If you want your OC to have a mate, copy the application twice, one for OC and one for mate, or you guys can PM each other or me if you want different members' OCs to be your mate.**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Appearance-**

**Weapon (optional)-**

**Lives (must be between New York, Africa, and Asia)-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Backstory-**

**Other-**

**PM me if you have questions, concerns, or ideas! Results will be posted Feb. 8.**

_P.S. Go to 'Categories' (Chapter 3) to complete/finish your application._


	2. Additional Info

**Hey! I just want to tell you that I need 4 OCs as students at Sensei's dojo; two boys and two girls. Later on, I will tell you how many OCs I need during the journey AND, if you guys want to, the princess/prince who wants the thing Kendra's running away with and his/her twin minions. An OC can also be the Sensei, not an super old guy.**

**Also, all entries must be entered before February 9th. So on the 8th, it will be the last day, and no entries will be valid after.**

**PM me for questions, concerns, or ideas!**


	3. Categories

**Okay, I am REALLY sorry, but could the people who already reviewed PM me what their OC is? And if you haven't reviewed yet, please put which one of the categories they would like their OC(s) to be in. Here are the categories:**

**2g 2b*-Students at dojo**

**3g/b**-Evil prince/princess and their twin minions**

**OCs during journey:**

**3g 2b*-Friends**

**2g 2b*-Foes**

**1g 1b*-Helpers**

***-How many OCs I need in each gender for the story.**

****-OC can be either girl or boy.**


	4. Postponage

**I know the due date was today, but most of the reviews I got were girls, only one boy. I NEED MORE, one at the dojo, one antagonist(bad guy), two helpers(one who just helps, and one who likes Keni), and a guy who is the**** evil prince who wants the orb that Keni has.**

**So far, I picked the following to be in the story:**

_Isha Malik-Your character adds on to the romance part of the story. Max and Keni stop in some city. They go to a mall and Max bumps into Isha, who flirts with him nonstop. Kendra finally has enough and fights her. Isha realizes Keni likes Max, then backs off. Before they leave, Isha drops hints to Max about Keni._

_Sapphire Gidon-I like your character. She can be a helper that lets Max and Keni stay the night. And...lets just say things tend to get _uncomfortable_..._

_Takashi Narahashi-Your character is amazing. I am making him as the youngest legendary ninja of this time. Kendra looks up to Takashi as a role model. He will make his appearance and, as Kedra's dream, battle her. If you don't mind, that is._

_Cassy-Cool, someone who spies on Max! So, Cassy is Max's only friend for three and a half years. They've told each other their secrets except Max being a wizard. Cassy already knows but is waiting for Max to tell her, and it's been a year since then. Kendra arrives and Max starts hanging out with her more than Cass, which makes her angry. When Max tells Cass that he has to go away for a long time with Kenny, she gets ticked off and spies on him. I have to ask, is Cassy annoyed at Keni because Max told her his secret and even though Cassy knows his secret, he won't tell her?_

_Sayomi Knight-I like her. She has this quiet, dark story that makes you want to fear her, but she doesn't want to fear people, that's why she hates them. At night, she runs into Keni and Max in a forbidden forest, and demands for an answer. Keni tries to answer, but Sayomi fights her. Max stops fighting, scared out of his mind, but Keni doesn't, not scared. Sayomi stops fighting, wondering why she isn't scared of her. The girls talk about their past, and become friends. Then Sayomi doesn't hate people that much anymore._

**That's everyone for now, but until then, I'm postponing the date until I get AT LEAST three boys. By the way, if you're the kind of reader who's only there for Justin, Alex, Harper or Mason, or likes not-so-many-words stories that are light and fast, this isn't going to be the fanfic for you. First, the story is MAINLY focusing on Max and Kendra's point of views. The other characters will only be in the very beginning and at the very end. Second, this story is deep; some parts serious, some parts not so. But it's wordy. Wizards vs. Ninjas is not a short bedtime story you read to your five year old that can only listen to the first five pages, then fall asleep. This is a novel, a novel of action, adventure, romance, some suspense, some humor, and hurt/comfort. Secrets will be revealed, promises will be broken, and of course**

**There will be gore. Lots and lots of gore.**

**So remember, I need at least three guys. I can have more, like up to five guys.**


	5. For Alexander Strait

_Alexander Strait..._

_I love him! He's a great character for Keni!_

_BTW, in the end, Keni and Max are not together, Keni and Alexander are. That's why I really needed a guy to like Keni._

_Thank you so much!_

_~Ashante'_


End file.
